We Are The Lovers
by Sammers B
Summary: CarlosXOC From my Quizilla. Check out my profile if you'd like to request a one shot.


I looked outside towards the pool. I saw a lot people running around. I didn't know anyone though, because I'm new to the Palm Woods, and I'm terribly shy. I didn't want to be the only person without friends here, so I quickly threw on my new swimsuit, a red and black plaid bikini. I left my apartment with a smile on my face.

My smile was quickly wiped off when I saw three girls picking on someone. "You're so useless!" The girl in the middle shouted at the girl, who didn't bat an eyelash at them. She stood strong and tall, seeming to be unfazed by their comments. "Look at her hair, it's so fake, it must be a wig! Let's try to pull it off." The victim didn't try to stop them as the ripped at her hair. I rushed over to help.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I shoved the three away and the fled, threatening me. "Are you alright?" I turned my gaze to the girl, who had to be my age, 16, and saw tears form in her eyes.

"Yeah," she said shakily, "I think so. Darn, my brother isn't going to believe any old excuse this time. Uh, thanks, by the way. I'm Samantha Diamond." She looked up at me and I saw her face was scratched up, but she was smiling. Her hazel eyes were filled with thanks to me. Her hair, which they were trying to pull out, looked messy, but it was a shining brown.

"I'm Reagan, I'm glad you're okay. Would you like to come to the pool with me?" She seemed hesitant, "You don't have to, I just wanted to get to know you better, since we're friends and all. We are friends, right?" She nodded happily, and I held out my hand to her. She took and, with my help, stood shakily to her feet.

"I have to face my brother sooner or later, why not now?" She smiled again and we were off to the pool.

When we got there Sam stopped and scooped it out. On the way I learned a lot. The three girls, known as 'the Jennifers' who were picking on her hated her because of who her brother was, that she was so close with him and his friends, because she was so much prettier than them. Another thing was that her brother and his friends were in a band called Big Time Rush, and that she had a crush on Kendall, the 'leader' of the band, and the reason that all of them were here. Also that she was here because of them, not to get famous or be noticed. She didn't want that kind of life.

"Let's sit over there," Sam pointed to a table with an umbrella and I agreed. We walked over there silently, but that silence was shattered when four male voices shout 'Sam!' and tackled her into the pool. Sam was the first to surface, and she had a grimace on her face. I thought it was because she was in the pool with her clothes on, but quickly realized that it was because the scratches on her face were deeper than we had thought and were burning from the chlorine. I knelt at the side of the pool and offered Sam my hand, but she was too far for me to reach. She tried to swim over, but one of the guys dunked her head. I saw bubbles at the surface and saw her struggling under the water, the guy was laughing. I made the rash decision to tackle him. I hit him directly and we both flopped into the water. When I broke to the surface I saw Sam was struggling trying to swim out. I quickly went to her side and helped her, letting her get out first before pulling myself out. A Palm Woods employee handed me a towel and I quickly began to dry Sam's face, hoping it didn't sting too bad.

"Thanks Reagan." She pushed my hands away and I looked at her. She was still grimacing, but she tried to smile for me. "That was my brother and his friends." She suddenly looked up, and I followed her gaze. There stood her brother and his three friends. Sam stood up, directly in front of the one I assumed was her brother.

"Sam? Who's this?" She didn't lower her gaze from his.

"James, this is Reagan, my new friend. Regan, this is my brother James and his friends, Carlos, Logan, and, Kendall." She sighed saying Kendall's name, and I knew that it was more than a crush.

"How'd you get those scratches on your face? They look nasty." Kendall asked, making a motion to touch Sam's cheek, but she shied away. The look on his face tore me up.

"The Jennifers." She whispered. The guys moved closer and she said it again, louder. "The Jennifers. They hate me, and tried to rip my hair out, Reagan saved me." Only then did she turn away and I saw it was because she was starting to cry. I stood and hugged her, upset that I couldn't help her.

"Sam? Why in the world would the Jennifers hate you?" James looked confused. I knew Sam couldn't talk, or they'd know she was crying, so I spoke for her.

"They hate her because she has you guys, and they don't. They also hate her because she is the most beautiful person here, inside and out, and they could never compete with her." James looked pissed, but Logan put a hand on his shoulder. Kendall had the same expression on his face. He was about to storm off, but Sam sniffled loudly, like she knew he was about to leave. His face got that pained expression again, and he motioned for her. I nodded, and let him replace me in the hug. Sam was clinging to him as sobs wracked her whole body.

"Thank you," I heard behind me. I turned to see James, Carlos, and Logan there. "Thank you for saving my sister." I nodded, smiling slightly. I studied the three guys in front of me. James was prettier than I was, not my type. Logan looked exceptionally brainy, also not my type. Then, Carlos. Carlos looked like a jokester, which was totally my type. I smiled at the three of them and excused myself, walking past Kendall and Sam towards my room.

"Wait!" I heard running footsteps and turned to see Carlos running towards me. "Uh, what room are you in? So we can hang out sometime. All of us."

"I'm in 2L." Then I turned away, laughing all the way back to my room.


End file.
